


Seducing Gallade

by ModernLatte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernLatte/pseuds/ModernLatte
Summary: Gardevoir finally musters the courage to seduce her long-time crush Gallade now that summer has arrived.





	Seducing Gallade

I sigh to myself as I watch Gallade emerge from the swimming pool up the underwater steps, his body glistening with water. Walking to a nearby long pool chair, he grabs a towel and began drying himself, the sunlight shining on his strong and slim body. I remain on the opposite side of the pool, knees pulled up with arms wrapped over them, sitting along another cushioned pool chair from where he emerged. I am quiet, wishing to approach him. It’s the late afternoon, the sun just about to set down, and we are the only two Pokemon here at the private swimming pool.

Right now, we’re staying at a luxury resort where trainers and pokémon can play, relax, and train all they wanted to. In fact, we’re here for the entire summer after the Sinnoh Spring Pokemon League Competition that happened a couple of weeks ago. Our trainer, Bennett, and our entire party had worked hard enough to place ourselves into the final round, and while we didn’t win the first place in the competition in the end, we were awarded with a paid vacation to the five-star Woodland Resort along Resort Area. It was a treat well-deserved for all of us, and I don’t think any one of us minded. 

I’m Gardevoir, by the way. I had only recently evolved into a Gardevoir a couple months before the Spring Pokemon League Competition, but in many ways, I am still getting used to my new body. Though I’m petite, I have a slender hourglass body with nicely-shaped thin legs. My best features are my breasts, which are not too large and not too small, just the perfect and right size for hands to cup underneath. They had grown considerably from the small stumps that they had been when I was a Kirlia, and my tits are freshly pink under my mint green crop cardigan.

I’m getting used to having a more assertive personality, too. I’ve always been the shy type, but after I’ve evolved, I’ve gotten more confidence about myself and how I approach others. I became stronger in battle, and was not afraid to make certain demands for myself from others.

What also came to me as a shock initially after I’d evolved was how easily sexually aroused I could be, sometimes to the point where I didn’t know what to do with my own body. I knew my new form made me look pretty attractive, because lots of males started looking at me a certain way. It didn’t take very long for me to figure out that they were lusting after me. Even my trainer started to take a liking to me, and showed it in a way he never did when I was a Kirlia. While I thought he was a decent person and trainer, I never had any desire for him personally. Still, an accident had happened only a couple days after I evolved, one that made me lose my virginity.

A couple weeks before the league competition we were all training near the woods along a route, and while I was on a break, I began feeling horny. I couldn’t help it, and I guessed this was the result of reaching the final evolution of the Ralts line. I excused myself and went to the nearby forest, far enough so that I thought no one could see me masturbating. Except I had been so engrossed in my own arousal that I didn’t notice my trainer had quietly followed me from behind.

Once I had gotten far enough, I had leaned my back against a tree trunk, panting more now that I was alone. I began putting my own fingers into my wet pussy under my skirt and played with it, hoping to get my masturbation over with. I wanted return to my party quickly so that no one would be suspicious about where I went. Eventually, I closed my eyes and let myself fully feel the pleasure rippling through my body, fingers going in and out of my wet cunt. I got so into it that I didn’t notice my trainer stalking me nearby, and when I opened my eyes to find him, I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Though he was a distance away near another tree, he had his erect dick out of the fly of his jeans, a hand rubbing back and forth on it. I knew immediately he had been masturbating as he watched me masturbate. But I was still too engrossed in my own arousal to even care in the moment that my trainer had seen me, so when he started bending over me with his hands against the tree trunk, equally as horny as I was, I didn’t care whether he was going to rape me. I simply let him plunge his cock into my pussy, and we groaned loudly like animals in the forest.

I suppose I should’ve stopped him, but when I saw his erect penis, I had no will left to fight him off and let him have me instead. Though humans and the ralts evolution line are similar in anatomy, we can’t breed to have children, so I had no worries about becoming pregnant. My trainer knew this too, and every time he saw me sneak away from my party, he always followed knowing that I was horny. It became a habit for me to fulfill my sexual needs, and while I had respect for my trainer as a person, I was starting to get tired of having him follow me to fuck me. In the heat, I wanted a cock inside me, and his was the only one available. Otherwise, I’d have to make do with my fingers.

Besides, I had no romantic feelings for my trainer. I don’t think he had any romantic feelings either, and he was just looking for someone to have sex with. For the past couple of months I’d been a Gardevoir, he’d been secretly fucking me away from the rest of the party, as I was the only female on his team and he hardly saw female humans on his own time because he was busy. I had to admit, I really liked sex, and whenever I was in heat, I relished the feeling. But there were still two things that bothered me: one, that I was still fucking a human (which I didn’t really want to do in the end) and two, I really wanted Gallade instead.

Except Gallade was serious, stoic, and silent, to the point where I wondered if his sexual drive was as strong as mine. Without a doubt, he was the hottest male I had ever laid my eyes on, and I’ve had a longtime crush on him since I was caught as a Kirlia. Good-looking Gallade had been on my trainer’s team longer than I had been, so he and his trainer were close in their bond. As a Kirlia, I always admired him from a distance, never talking to him much because I was afraid to approach him. I never felt like I could comfortably approach him. My heart fluttered nervously every time I was near him, and I wondered what to say.

I eventually learned he never talked much and probably didn’t like talking much, preferring actions to words. Many other females liked his quiet and serious demeanor, and the way he could be indifferent to others made him seem cold and dark. The females really liked this, and tried to seduce him by being just as serious and intense as he was, but he never returned their interest. But for female Gardevoir it was different. Every time we happened to be near a female Gardevoir, Gallade would take some interest in her, but the interest never lasted for long, to my relief. Gallade was coolheaded no matter how much female Pokemon tried to flirt with him.

Still, even though he ignored them, he often ignored me as well. As a Kirlia, I don’t think he ever cared about talking to me. He could probably sense my feelings for him, as he was a Psychic-Type too, after all, and probably had no desire to deal with them. I was an awkward Kirlia about half his height. What could I do for him?

But there were some times where it seemed he was protective of me anytime I was in danger, such as protecting me in a battle from an attack I couldn’t defend myself from, or even just making sure that I was safe and sound in general. One night, when I was a Kirlia, we were all camping out along a mountainous route, and the night air was particularly cold from the wind. That night, I was shivering, sleeping with only one small blanket. I was doing my best to fall asleep despite the cold. But as I was half-asleep, I felt another blanket cover over my own, and opening my eyes lazily, I saw that it was Gallade who had offered his blanket to me. He said nothing to me, however, merely watching me, and because I was too tired to think of doing anything else, I fell back asleep, cuddled by the warmth of two blankets. Thinking about it now, I wish I had said thanks.

Still, a lot of the time it really feels like I don’t mean anything to him. And it was time to change that. I want to loosen him up from his serious attitude. I know that ever since I’ve evolved into a Gardevoir, he’s been glancing in my direction more often, but I can tell he pretends not to. Though I didn’t have a chance to be with him when I was a Kirlia, I know as a Gardevoir I have a better chance. If others have noticed my shapely and beautiful new form, including my trainer, then Gallade has too. I don’t know, maybe he never thought of me that way. Being a Kirlia back then probably didn’t make such a good impression on him. But now being in this luxury resort for the entire summer would be the perfect chance to confess my feelings for him. If he just maybe returned the feelings, then I could finally have him. I wanted _Gallade_ , I wanted him, and I wanted him to have me, to own me. I wanted to be his and his only.

Swallowing my fear, I get off the pool chair and approach Gallade, who is finishing drying up. “Hey, um,” I begin, stammering, “I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat together at the café? We could walk there for dinner.”

Gallade looks at me coolly. “I’m going to take a shower next.” But then he pauses, his face slightly tensing, looking away and adding, “Maybe we can grab something to eat later.”

I feel my heart sink. “Oh, okay. Sure.” Grab something to eat later? I couldn’t tell if he really meant it.

He nods, and saying nothing else, he turns his back to me and walks away.

I sigh. So much for that.

“Shower, huh?” I mumble to myself, watching him leave the swimming pool area. He was going to shower in the private two-bedroom house that the resort lent to our trainer, and the swimming pool was in the backyard of the house. Soon, the idea of him being in the shower easily turned me on. A fantasy began in my mind: he was wet all over with water streaming over him, cleaning himself from the pool water. I couldn’t help but wonder if he got off in the shower, so that way he could clean himself right off afterward. By the time the fantasy had fully happened in my mind, I saw that Gallade had slid the glass backdoor of the home shut. From where I was standing, I saw him go to the direction of the stairs.

“It’s either now or never!” I tell myself firmly. The fantasy of Gallade masturbating in my head was getting stronger, and I wanted myself to be a part of it.

I go around the swimming pool and reach the backdoor, quietly sliding it open and then closing it. To sneak in to the bathroom with him, I’d have to be stealthy. I make my way up the stairs, and listen for the sound of rushing water as I climb up. I figure out he’s using the spacious bathroom made of white granite located in the hallway, the one where the rectangular shower stall had lots of room, definitely big enough to fit two people. I edge closer to the bathroom itself.

I quietly turn the knob to the bathroom door, and slipped in soundlessly. The shower stall’s glass door is covered in steam from the hot water, making it hard for Gallade to see if anyone had entered the bathroom. I see that his figure is leaned against the wall, which I think was unusual. I leave the bathroom door just a crack open, not wanting to close it in case it makes noise. Then, I tiptoe my way to the shower stall, and taking one long breath of air, I slide open the glass door and step inside.

Gallade is leaning against the wall, his bulging erection in his hand, rubbing it up and down his shaft. I gasp—he really had been masturbating in the shower! I wondered if I could sense it earlier as a Psychic-Type and that was why I was imagining it in my head. Maybe he was thinking of masturbating in the shower and I somehow sensed it. Either way, I really hope he was thinking of me as he was getting off.

“Ohhhh,” I moan softly at the sight. His dick is large, bigger than I imagined it was! I want it so _bad_.

“Gardevoir,” he says dreamily, head slowly turning to me, totally spaced out. Even though he recognizes me, his hand is still on dick, but his rubbing has slowed down slightly. I expect him to be surprised, but he looks at me with hazy eyes.

“Gallade,” I whimper in return, breathing heavily. I am so excited for what will be happening next. I look all over his body, glistening with water, and eventually focus my eyes on his bulging cock. I look back into his eyes, pleading him with my eyes.

I walk closer to him, slowly extending my arms so that I can caress him in an embrace. But right as I get closer, Gallade blinks and snaps out of it. “Why are you here?” he demands aggressively.

It takes a while for me to respond because I don’t know how to. Then, I say quietly, “I think you know why I’m here.”

Gallade pants heavily, pausing his masturbation to check out my body. His eyes trailed up and down me, stopping at my round breasts and their now-hard nipples poking through the cardigan. Then he looks in between the slit of my skirt, which is right in between my two legs. I think he wants me, at least I hope he does. A tingle of pleasure shivers down my body, desire surging in me.

Suddenly Gallade grabs me forcefully by the arms, and it turns me on even more. It’s like he’s being dominant and I love it. He kisses me roughly, his tongue pushing against mine in my mouth, and I groan in surprise. I want it. I want more.

“You can’t be here like this,” he says, pulling away quickly, but his voice is weaker now. He’s getting desperate.

“Gallade,” I moan, breathless. “Please,” I beg.

Now Gallade pulls me to him again and kisses me hard. I feel my breasts rub against his chest, nipples against his. Below, I feel my pussy expand in desire. I want his dick inside me. His mouth is still against mine, tongue pushing against mine. This time, we both moan.

Gallade’s hands travel to my breasts, squeezing them firmly and scooping them out from my cardigan. My mouth opens, but I don’t make a sound. This is _so_ hot, the way he’s playing with my breasts. He brings his face down to my breasts and sucks them, biting my nipples. My red horn is glowing, like there’s a fire burning inside me. He licks that too, and I let out a whimper of pleasure.

“Gallade,” I say in between pants while he continues sucking my breasts and horn, “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Gallade pauses his sucking, holding the sides of my arms firmly. He stares at my chest, not daring to meet my eyes. I look down to him, wanting his reply. But he says nothing. I can’t tell if it’s a yes or a no.

“Please,” I say again, “I want you, I _need_ you.”

He still hasn’t loosened his grip on me. I collapse my knees just a little, so that I can meet his eye. The shower continues pouring over above us, and we are both soaking wet.

I decide to put on a little show for him, I want him to watch me. I’m going to show him what I can do away from battling. Desire builds up as I slowly release myself from his grasp, and now I lean against the back wall of the bathroom. I begin to cup my breasts in my hands first, massaging them softly, different from his firm squeezes earlier. I moan softly, each finger from my hand moving up and down my erect nipples. I sink down a little bit to the floor, feeling his gaze trail down with me. I move my right hand between the slit of my skirt and part the folds completely open, so that my entire cunt is exposed to Gallade’s eyes. I tease myself first with gentle slips to my clitoris. Looking over to Gallade, I can tell his breathing is becoming harder. He likes what he’s seeing: I’m playing with myself in front of him.

I spread my legs even further with my knees pulled up slightly, revealing more of my pussy. I am so wet, from my dripping cum and the hot shower, that my middle fingers slip right in. With my fingers, I part open my pussy lips, lightly pressing into it as my fingers get soaked into more of my cum. Surges of pleasure increase as I curl my fingers and pump them deeper into my cunt. I gently thrust my fingers in and out, forcing my eyes to meet Gallade’s.

Gallade’s breathing gets louder and harder now. His cock looks hard too, erecting up to the air, desperate for my pussy. He does want me.

Out of nowhere, he grabs me by the arms again. He won’t let me finish my pleasure alone. But I know that just means he can’t take it anymore. With one hand, he grips my wrists together and locks them over my head on the wall. I gasp loudly, but he kisses me hard to keep me quiet. I feel his hard dick which is tickling against the entrance of my pussy. I groan loudly, feeling my heartbeat go faster. He’s never been this close to me until now.

Gallade kisses me hard again while slowly thrusting his hips against mine, and then he lets go of my wrists. I lift one leg up to wrap around his waist as I feel his hands slip under the slit of my skirt to cup around my ass cheeks. He lifts me up with hands, and I throw my arms around him for better balance. His cock rubs against my pussy lips, and the excitement between us increases.

I feel his penis begin to squeeze into my cunt, and I gasp sharply. He pushes hard into me and I cry out in pleasure and pain with every thrust he gives. He grunts gruffly, forcing more of himself into me, going faster and harder. Meanwhile, I can feel my breasts jumping up and down from him pounding into me.

“Gallade~” I moan in pure bliss as he pushes me to the wall now. “Ahhh~”

The orgasm between us keeps building up as his penis hits into various pleasure spots of my pussy. With each wave of pleasure I feel, I groan. Then, with so much more pleasure clenching me than I’d ever felt with my trainer, we cum together. I feel my cunt clench around his penis and I grunted almost angrily as the orgasm ripples through me. I arch my back and feel my body jerk while Gallade shoots his cum into me.

This time Gallade is groaning loudly in pleasure, and he lets go of my ass cheeks as his penis slides out of me. I can feel the extra cum dripping out of me in between my thighs. Because I feel weak, all I can do is lean back against the wall and breathe. Gallade keeps his hands on my waist, however.

“Gardevoir,” he groans my name. I love how he says it. There’s so much desire with how he speaks my name.

“Mmmmmm,” is all I can reply. I look at Gallade, feeling a little hazy.

“I’m not done with you yet, Gardevoir,” he whispers while he’s panting. Oh God, that’s hot. “Do as I say.”

I nod obediently. I love it when he’s dominant. “Anything for you.”

Gallade leans on the opposite side of the shower stall, spreading his legs out and slightly pulling them up.

“Come here and suck me off,” he orders roughly.

I crawl on all fours to him, the warm water splashing all over my back. With his hands, he takes my head and shoves me forward. My face is leaning over his penis, and I watch as his dick stands erect again, hard like a rock, wet and glistening from our cum and water. Hungry for it, I open my mouth wide and lick the tip first with my tongue lightly and playfully, teasing him. My hands reach for his balls while I lean down on my knees. Soon, I start to suck his long and salty dick up and down. One of my hands fondles with his balls, the other making a ring around the base of his penis.

I swirl my tongue around over and over as I force his cock deeper into my throat. I suck harder and faster, and he pants and whimpers with pleasure. Wow, I think. I’m giving him all this pleasure. This is turning me on too. I feel myself getting horny again, and I moan as I lovingly push more of his length inside my mouth.

“Ohhh! Ahhhh!” he yells with each sucking thrust of my mouth. Now my hand is squeezing his balls.

Finally, he shoots a huge load again in my mouth with a long and loud groan, and there’s so much cum inside me I can’t swallow it in time. Extra cum floods out of my mouth, spilling onto my chin, my breasts below, and over his thighs. I greedily lick clean the cum all over his thighs.

“I must have you again,” he growls and pulls me up to him. He kisses me, devouring me while I moan in ecstasy, then pushes me on my back to the floor, water streaming over both of us. I whimper in response, ready for him. He’s gotten off, but he’s still horny and he still wants more.

He squeezes my breasts again, then wraps his hands around my waist as he begins fucking me again. He begins slowly, the wet slaps of his balls smacking against my skin, but then he does it harder, rapidly thrusting himself into me over and over. My muscles tighten as his stiff penis goes inside me, causing both of us to cry out in pleasure and pain. My hands are limp by my sides as I let pleasure spread all throughout my body to my fingers.

“More,” I cry out, “Faster.”

He fucks me harder and faster as I clench his cock. I pant and moan while he’s grunting and breathing hard. I can hardly breathe, the way he’s pounding into me feels so good. Our pleasure is building up together. He thrusts into me one more time and I yell as pleasure hits me in a deeper spot than it ever had. More cum shoots into me, and I feel the cum overflowing out of my pussy as his cock is shoved inside me. My yell of ecstasy has melted into whimpers, one long orgasm searing through the both of us. His body jerks as he shoots one last load of cum inside me.

Exhausted, he collapses on top of me. His head is over my right shoulder as he pants. I feel remaining bits of cum leak out of me. Gallade shudders. He hasn’t taken his cock out of me yet. For a moment, we only hear the water from the showerhead rain over us.

“You’re mine,” he says through breaths as he puts his forehead to mine, “and mine only.”

“Oh yes,” I moan. It’s just as I imagined it. He had entirely marked me as his.

Then, he lowers his head and I shiver at how close he is to my neck. He whispers to my ear, “Not even our trainer can have you.” He thrusts his limp penis to make it so, finishing his mark on me. “No one else can have you but me. Not even our trainer.”

I swallowed, surprised at the mention of our trainer. Did he know I had been fucking him?

Gallade read my expression easily. “I know you’ve been fucking each other. You make it obvious when you go to the woods alone. I smell it, your arousal. And he follows, always.”

“He doesn’t know about us!” I defend weakly. “It was always _you_ I wanted, Gallade. I couldn’t help it when he came. In those…”

He silences me with a kiss, this time slow, gentle, and understanding. The kiss is so tender I feel warm tears well up in my eyes—Gallade had been hard and rough with me before during our lovemaking, but now he is passionate and kind.

“In those moments of heat, you used our trainer only to satisfy your lust,” he finishes for me, and then continues, “I’ve always wanted this, right from the moment you became a Gardevoir. I knew you would evolve eventually.”

“I thought you didn’t want this,” I say, confused.

“No,” he says, and then lowers his voice, “I always wanted this. I just didn’t know how to approach you. You and your beautiful body makes it hard for me to think straight.”

“Mmm,” I say, melting into another kiss of his.

“But you know our trainer will mind this. He’s territorial, even if he doesn’t have romantic feelings for you.” Gallade looks at me into his eyes.

“Well he’s off with some female humans now, and if I remember he said he was staying at the casino. He’ll probably find some there to have sex with.”

“Hm.” Gallade nods in agreement, and kisses my neck sweetly. “We can hide this from him. But I can’t believe I let him have you first. I should’ve taken you right from the moment you became a Gardevoir.”

“Gallade, I love you and you only,” I declare, and now I wrap my arms around his neck. “Even if he had me first, that never means it’s too late for you. You know I only used him for sex. Besides, our sex was way more fun than what I had with him. All he ever did was just fuck me and leave.” 

Gallade laughs. “I’m glad you feel that way.” Then Gallade kisses me quickly on the mouth again, saying after, “Gardevoir, I love you too.”

At that moment, I know I will never stop wanting him, ever.


End file.
